otaku_regionfandomcom-20200214-history
Damion Maister
The sixth gym leader and Otaku's dark-type master. He is well renowned for his knowledge about Dark-type pokémon and is mysterious in nature. Appearance Damion has pale skin and is very slim, yet has quite some strength. He has long green hair and turquoise eyes. He wears black denim trousers, a light brown shirt, black tie and a dark grey long coat. The left arm of the coat has a black and white checkered pattern. In addition, he wears black, heeled ankle boots and a black hat. Personality He is what people call a loner. Not that he doesn't like to be with people but he rather enjoys the serenity that nature brings over a noisy city. He looks mean at first sight and therefore not many dare to start a conversation, however he's really kind and loving. He feels very responsible over his partner Zoroark and the lighthouse his family owned on Cape Mist. When Damion or someone else is wronged he'll step up and defend his cause with everything he has. His sense of righteousness and belief in truth is remarkable, as is his fierce fighting spirit when engaged in battle. He almost seems to turn into another person when doing so, as he shows no mercy to his challengers; this is because he believes that if they wish to press on to the next gym they have to show the courage to beat him without mercy too. History Damion has quite a normal history, like all youngster he wanted to become a pokémon trainer, but not just any pokémon trainer, a dark-type pokémon master. Therefore he started training in the Mist City gym together with his partner Zoraork, then a Zorua. There training was hard and vigorous but he kept pushing his limit, as did his partner; as a result, they both became decent battlers for their age. Damion loved to hang out at the Mist Cape, a giant cliff with an enormous lighthouse at the very top of it. Damion and his family lived in that lighthouse for as long as he could remember and he loved the view from atop of the lighthouse. Sometimes he would help his father when a storm was coming or they had to get a fire ready. Then one day, the previous gym leader made an announcement that anyone who could beat him that week was allowed to become the next Mist City gym leader. Although this was actually supposed to be an encouragement for the young trainers to train even harder, many challenged him, even Damion. But as expected, he lost and was disappointed about his loss, so he got back to the cape; minutes after he'd left town and walked up the cape, a lightening pierced the sky and a storm started. This was one of the heaviest storms in history, and the light source on top of the lighthouse was threatening to be extinguished. Damion made a run for it and managed to keep it burning. As he asked his mother where his father was, she replied that he went off to Mist city's harbour to help the people there. Since that very day his father went missing. Nobody knew what became of him, some say his father went out to the seas to help the people on the boats while others say he vanished together with the storm. Damion's world was thrown upside down, filled with grief he stayed inside for months until one day something changed. Nobody knows how, but Damion had changed. Not only figurally but also mentally. That day the fog was even more dense than during the storm, and in that fog Damion appeared. His hair had grown, he himself was clad in black and his partner Zorua had evolved. Both their eyes were fueled with a fierce fire as they challenged the Gymleader once again. Unlike the other times they won this time, without even trying. Their power was had grown tremendously and they recieved the title of Gymleader afterwards, as did they achieve the nickname of 'Masters of the Mist'. Damion demanded that the gym were to be transfered to the lighthouse he lived in and that he would await new challengers there, if they ever got to the Lighthouse. From that day on the cape became shrouded by a neverlifting fog. There the Masters of the Mist await their new challengers, for a battle none would ever forget. Pokémon Zoroark was the first pokémon Damion ever befriended. As a small zorua, he and Damion defeated the previous gymleader and established their titles as Masters of the Mist. Zoroark is the most serious of his pokémon and won't allow defeat on any account, he therefore is Damion's toughest pokémon. Absol is the most cautious of Damion's team. A smart strategist and loveable pokémon, Absol lives up to his reputation of warning people for danger, as he makes sure that those who which to challene the gym do not get of the road and come near the cliffs. Although Damion opted not to nicknmae his pokémon he made an exception for Absol, who he sometimes tends to call 'Harbinger'. Damion's Houndoom is the motherfigure of his gang. She likes to be the sweat goody-two-shoes and take care for other pokémon all day long, until she is challenged of course. With the temperament of a lucifer she's easily agitated which leads to vigorous fights and a lot of furniture that is reduced to ashes. Umbreon is Damion's latest pokémon, which he obtained after a fight with one of his challengers. The challenger was truck by the power he had shown and asked if Damion wished to raise one of his pokémon. As he had seen the Umbreon's potential he obliged, saying that if the challenger returned one day and was abe to defeat him he would recieve his Umbreon again. The umbreon itself is a bit shy, but has proven to be a hardened fighter. Bisharp, Damion's last pokémon, was caught during one of his travels to a Gymleader conference. Bisharp is Damion's second best pokémon, after Zoroark. She possesses a strong fighting spirit and is able to keep on going until the very end. A calm and serious fighter, who can be silly at times when fighting is unnecessary. Badge The Eclipse Badge depicts a black moon on a silver background. The dark moon represents the dark type, the silver background their majesticity. Damion designed this badge after witnessing the an eclipse after he became gymleadr and thought of it as a sign, therefore making it his brand through-out the Otaku region.